Dark Irregulars
The Dark Irregulars (ダークイレギュラーズ Dāku Iregyurāzu) are a clan from the Dark Zone nation. Their gameplay revolves around increasing the number of cards in their soul, and gaining advantages based on how large their soul is. The units in this clan are largely based on dark creatures from various mythologies and stories, like vampires, ghosts, demons, and "mutants" who are shunned because of their otherworldly abilities. Tetsu Shinjou uses this clan in all seasons of the anime and manga. Jun Mutsuki uses this clan in Season 1 of anime. Eru Nakagami uses this clan in Season 3 of the anime. Sets containing Dark Irregulars cards *Booster Set 1: Descent of the King of Knights (4 Cards) *Booster Set 3: Demonic Lord Invasion (19 Cards) *Booster Set 5: Awakening of Twin Blades (4 Cards) *Booster Set 7: Rampage of the Beast King (21 Cards) *Booster Set 12: Binding Force of the Black Rings (22 cards) *G Booster Set 3: Sovereign Star Dragon (??? cards) Fighter's Collection *Fighter's Collection 2013 (1 card) *Fighter's Collection 2014 (1 card) *Fighter's Collection 2015 (??? cards) Shared Races *Angel *Chimera *Demon *Elf *Ghost *High Beast *Human *Ogre *Succubus *Vampire *Warbeast Archetypes/Sub-clans *Amons List of Dark Irregulars cards Grade 0 *Amon's Follower, Cruel Hand (Critical) (Elf) *Amon's Follower, Fate Collector (Elf) *Amon's Follower, Hell's Trick (Heal) (Succubus) *Amon's Follower, Meteor Cracker (Stand) (Demon) *Amon's Follower, Psychic Waitress (Draw) (Elf) *Blitzritter (Critical) (Elf) *Blood Suck Swordsman (Manga Only) *Cheshire Cat of Nightmareland (Heal) (High Beast) *Cursed Doctor (Heal) (Human) *Dark Knight of Nightmareland (Critical) (Demon) *Dark Queen of Nightmareland (Stand) (Human) *Devil in Shadow (Human) *Greedy Hand (Human) *Hades Puppet Master (Stand) (Ghost) *Hungry Egg of Nightmareland (Stand) (Demon) *Hysteric Shirley (Draw) (Human) *Mad Hatter of Nightmareland (Draw) (Human) *Rock the Wall (Ogre) *Vermillion Gatekeeper (Demon) *Werbat Ordonnanz (Warbeast) *Werfuchs Hexa (Warbeast) Grade 1 *Alluring Succubus (Succubus) *Amon's Follower, Fools Palm (Elf) *Amon's Follower, Hell's Deal (Succubus) *Amon's Follower, Phu Geenlin (Human) *Amon's Follower, Vlad Specula (Vampire) *Beautiful Harpuia (Elf) *Bloody Calf (Elf) *Courting Succubus (Succubus) *Crisis Vampir (Vampire) *Demon Bike of the Witching Hour (Demon) *Devil Child (Demon) *Dimension Creeper (Demon) *Doreen the Thruster (Elf) *Flag Breaker (Human) *March Rabbit of Nightmareland (Warbeast) *Mirage Maker (Demon) *Nightmare Baby (Demon) *Poet of Darkness, Amon (Demon) *Prisoner Beast (Chimera) *Rune Weaver (Human) *Vrykolakas (Warbeast) (manga only) *Yellow Bolt (Human) *Visionary Gemini (Human) *Werhase Bandito (Warbeast) *Wertiger Yaeger (manga only) Grade 2 *Amon's Follower, Hell's Draw (Succubus) *Amon's Follower, Psycho Grave (Elf) *Amon's Follower, Ron Geenlin (Human) *Beast in Hand (Elf) *Blood Sacrifice Ruthven (manga only) *Blue Dust (Human) *Cyber Beast (Demon) *Dark Soul Conductor (Elf) *Decadent Succubus (Succubus) *Demon of Aspiration, Amon (Demon) *Emblem Master (Human) *Flirtatious Succubus (Succubus) *Flying Librarian (Human) *Free Traveler (Human) *Frog Knight (Human) *Gwynn the Ripper (Elf) *Hades Carriage of the Witching Hour (Demon) *Imprisoned Fallen Angel, Saraqael (Angel) *Indifferent Succubus (Succubus) *Knowledge Drunkard (Demon) *Psychic of Dust, Izaya (Human) *Red Magma (Human) *Squall Maker Vampir (Vampire) *Story Teller (Human) *Werleopard Soldat (Warbeast) *Werwolf Sieger (Warbeast) Grade 3 *Amon's Leader, Astaroth (Demon) *Blade Wing Reijy (Human) *Charharlot Vampir (Vampire) *Dark Lord of Abyss (Human) *Demon Chariot of the Witching Hour (Demon) *Demon Eater (Elf) *Demon Marquis, Amon "Яeverse" (Demon) *Demon World Marquis, Amon (Demon) *Earth Gunner (Human) *Echo of Nemesis (Demon) *Edel Rose (Vampire) *Evil Eye Basilisk (Demon) *King of Diptera, Beelzebub (Demon) *King of Masks, Dantarian (Human) *Master of Fifth Element (Vampire) *No Life King, Death Anchor (Ghost) *Number of Terror (Human) *Psychic of Ash, Hadar (Human) *Stil Vampir (Vampire) *Werbear Soldner (Warbeast) Grade 4 *Amon's Claw, Marchocias (Demon) *Great Demon, Soulless Demagogue (Demon) Trivia *All Dark Irregulars units with "Nightmareland" in their name are references to the famous book "Alice in Wonderland" or its sequel "Through the Looking Glass". Category:Dark Irregulars